


sketches

by starlordiscute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Sex, Shameless, Smutty, for secret santa thing, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordiscute/pseuds/starlordiscute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve is painting, and bucky comes in a bit drunk. paint fight ensues, and blow jobs follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketches

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends   
> so this is a christmas present to one cassielang.co.vu   
> i am your secret santa  
> the secret is out  
> i hope you like it, i might do a cute little christmas/new years oneshot at some point  
> if it sucks, i blame the fact that i wrote this at 2 am...  
> have a lovely christmas! :)

> prompt(kind of) "omg omg i really like preserum prewar stevebucky!! im a sucker for the classics like lil babe steve is drawing bucky and they end up fucking. ok ive always wanted to read one where steve is painting a picture of bucky and they end up having a paint fight and fucking with paint all over them. if you dont want to do smut thats fine, those cute lil get together fics are awesome!! omg but pining bucky or pining steve is a blessing"

 

Steve’s hand was furiously trying to finalize the curves and hide the painting before Bucky got home. It had been a stressful week, so he did what he always had - went home early, wheezed a bit from the stairs, took out his sketchbook, took out his paints, closed his eyes, and drawn his best friend. Today, Bucky turned out a strange mix of reds and purples, with strange passion jumping out from the sensual curves - perfectly drawn from memory of his friend changing - making Steve blush. 

“Steeee-ve honey, I’m home!” 

Steve jumped up in shame and shut his sketchbook shut as soon as was humanly possible. Bucky couldn’t know how gay he was. 

“Whatch-a drawwwinnnn?” 

“Buck, are you drunk?”

“Nahhhh! I just had a few drinksssss!” Slurred his friend. 

The alcohol consumption was evident in his red cheeks - probably the same colour they would be if his friend and him had furious sex - and drunken stupor. 

“Anyway, Steve, you’d never guess these two ladies I saw at the bar. They were both dimes and I bought both of them drinks. It was all going well, and then I mentioned that I live with you, and I think they assumed I was  homosexual.”  Bucky looked disgusted at the word. “Can you believe it? How weird would that be??”

Steve simply looked down at the sketchbook filled with dirty thoughts in his lap, covering his… well, his dick. He needed a way to get out of this situation.

“Hey Stevey, what kind of paints are these?” Bucky poked at the acrylics Steve had spent his last paycheck on. “Can I throw them at you?” 

The question was not really a question, more of a warning. Suddenly, Steve’s face was covered in red - and this time it wasn’t him blushing.

“Bucky! Put those down!” Steve stood up, momentarily forgetting his boner. 

“Steve, did I interrupt something?” Bucky’s smile was crooked and teasing as he looked down at his friend’s boner. “I could help you with that.” 

Steve was so embarrassed that he did the only logical thing - took off his shirt. 

“Woah, woah. Steve, I was joking.” Bucky looked a little scared at his friend’s plans, seeing as he did not know them. He soon found out, when his face became covered in purple paint - cold against his warm red skin. “Oh, it’s on buddy. It’s so on.”

Soon the acrylics were flying everywhere - a mental picture Steve told himself he would never forget. A bit of green here - Bucky’s shirt came off - a bit of blue there - there go Steve’s pants. Steve’s small, asthmatic chest was a masterpiece, a Pollock even. Bucky’s, of course, was better, just because he was so strong, so hot… suddenly, Bucky’s pants were off, and there was no underwear. Steve’s paint splatter missed as his thoughts turned.    
“Bucky… Buck… Where is your underwear…” Steve somehow managed to stutter out. “And… and why are you hard…” 

Bucky just looked at Steve with a sinister smile and continued throwing paint. 

“Oh come on, you little punk. You think I don’t know you find me attractive?” Bucky winked, and a bit of orange went flying. “So, what’re you waiting for? I want to see what you can do.” 

Bucky pulled his friend’s mouth towards his, and as they came together the cold paint on each of their hot chests mixed. Steve pulled apart from his friend in sheer confusion.

“Bucky, you’re straight. You’re as straight as an arrow.”

Bucky looked at Steve. Looked down at his friend, and just stared at him.

“Are you for real Steve? Are you delusional? I thought you knew by now.”

Steve blinked once, twice in shock. Then it was Steve’s turn to make them come together, furthering the art pieces on their chests. All of a sudden, Bucky was pushing Steve against the wall. Steve couldn’t help but gasp Bucky’s name between kisses; hot, desiring, furious kisses. Then, as if it wasn’t bad enough, Bucky was on his knees, pulling down Steve’s boxers, his mouth against Steve’s hard dick. Steve could do nothing but gasp and move his hips against Bucky’s action. As Steve’s moaning got louder, Bucky’s sucking got more and more intense. Soon his hands joined in, and he looked up at Steve through his blue eyes. 

“You going to come for me or what?” Bucky paused to tease. 

Steve did not need another invitation. He let out one final gasp as he ejaculated - adding white to the paint already on Bucky’s chest. 

“Bucky… Oh, Buck…” Steve gasped as he finished. Finally, Steve finished, and he decided that he had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight of his best friend covered in paint and cum on his knees in front of him. He’d definitely be drawing this later. “Where are my manners? Come on Bucky, get up.” 

His friend obliged, probably out of surprise. Even more surprisingly Steve immediately fell to his knees and started to work on Bucky’s hard dick. His hands and mouth worked in tandem, and he read his friend’s sighs and moans to learn what he liked. He learned that Bucky liked it slow at some times, then fast at others. Bucky did not like Steve to stop, even for a second, so Steve worked hard for what seemed like ages. It was a miracle his asthma didn’t act up. Finally, Bucky’s moaning sounded something like “Oh, Steve, god damn it Steve, I’m gonna come” and, sure enough, Bucky’s cum joined the paint on Steve’s chest. 

“Jesus, Steve. How’d you know what to do?” Gasped Bucky.

Steve just laughed, answering in something seemingly cryptic. “You should see my sketches, Buck.”


End file.
